<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（十） by VesperRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909855">【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（十）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain'>VesperRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你揍了瑞奇。”哈迪叉着腰说。<br/>他不在自己的小屋里。米勒把他们在警局门口放下，李又将他强行带回了住处，因为那里有“正常的厨房”。“你晚餐几乎没吃。”李说，给他熬了点鲈鱼汤，里面放满了胡萝卜、土豆和豆子。<br/>“是的，我揍了他。”李把汤碟放到哈迪面前，“算不上故意伤害罪，亲爱的探长，我很注意的。”<br/>哈迪低头看着嫩白的鱼肉和炖得几乎融化在汤里的豆子，努力控制住破口大骂的欲望。“我以为，昨天已经让你长教训了。”他冷冷地说。<br/>“这是温的，你泼我一身也造不成伤害。”李无所谓地说，“但这些东西对你心脏很好，你不领我的情，总得考虑考虑别哪天死在警局了吧？还有，手术日期快到了，我相信医生也会要求你养一养身体的。”<br/>哈迪不情不愿地拿起勺子，喝了一口。出人意料，汤的味道不错，连那股恶心的鱼腥味他都能忍了，至于豆子，闭上眼睛也勉强可以吞下去。<br/>“你以为我在法国待了那么久什么都没干吗？”李有些得意，“法国人别的不行，做菜倒很擅长。”<br/>哈迪慢慢嚼着鱼肉，拿起一块粗粮面包片。“那你这次回来到底是为了什么？不要用‘担心克莱尔’这种借口搪塞我，我知道你不是。”<br/>“你敢不敢继续猜？”<br/>“……”哈迪垂下眼，气呼呼地继续喝汤。<br/>“为你。”李说，在他对面坐下来，“我一直在观察你……就在你不停调查我的时候。克莱尔和很多Alpha乱搞的事我早就知道，可我不敢提出来，始终抱有一线希望，直到坐牢、去法国。后来，我听说你离婚了，就想办法回来看能不能有点改变。”<br/>“所以你放任了克莱尔的死。”<br/>“她自己寻死，我无能为力。我辛辛苦苦到这种地方找到她，你知道她表面上和我上床，背地里是怎么说的吗？‘懦弱、愚蠢的Alpha’，这还是她和某个酒吧认识的人调情时让我听到的。”<br/>“听起来你对她有很多不满。”哈迪决定再次试探，“所以，她为什么要这么说？懦弱什么的总得有根据吧？告诉我。”<br/>李何尝不知道他想问什么。<br/>“我……”他犹犹豫豫地说，“我和丽萨，曾经有一段恋情。”<br/>啪嗒。哈迪手中的勺子掉进了汤里。<br/>“那一阵，我、克莱尔、瑞奇，大家都有不可告人的秘密；而丽萨……我发誓，丽萨是无辜的，她爱上了我，自己其实不知道自己在做什么，她也在烦恼该怎么和佩帕解释这件事。而我……我在克莱尔泡酒吧之后就有些不正常，于是和她……”<br/>“告诉我那天晚上发生了什么。”哈迪努力冷静下来，继续吃掉碗里的鱼肉和蔬菜，他知道这样会让李放心地说出更多。<br/>“瑞奇从婚礼上突然回来了，那时我……和丽萨在一起。我们谁也没发现。”李痛苦地捂住额头，“他闯进了我家，大喊大叫，把丽萨推到地上，紧接着我们发现她不动了。”<br/>他眼前出现丽萨美丽的脸庞，白皙、细嫩，常常因为和佩帕的玩闹而显得红扑扑的。女孩的金发散落在耳侧，眼中闪动着青春和爱情，长睫毛扑闪着仿佛蝶翼。紧接着，年轻的丽萨就躺在了地板上，衣衫凌乱，眼瞳空洞，鲜血从她脑后漫出来。<br/>瑞奇吓呆了，而他也手足无措，跪倒在女孩身边，满手沾了血。“她身上都是你的痕迹！”瑞奇说，“警察要是来了，你脱不了干系，所以帮我把她处理掉！”<br/>他照做了。从此，那一晚成为他的梦魇。<br/>“后来你们把尸体扔哪里了？”哈迪深深地吸气，压下把汤再次扣李一脸的冲动。<br/>“教堂。”李回答，“藏尸体的最好地点，当然是墓地。”<br/>哈迪立刻给凯特打了电话，叫她去搜丽萨的尸体。“佩帕呢？”他继续问。<br/>李张了张嘴，发不出声音。“我没有杀人。”他最终重复的还是这一句。<br/>哈迪看着桌上的食物。汤凉了。<br/>“那是一时兴起，我和丽萨，都没觉得会长久……”李无力地说，“克莱尔总是不回家，丽萨又总是到这边来串门……对不起，艾力克，我……”<br/>“你让我恶心。”哈迪说，“现在，要么你告诉我佩帕到底是怎么回事，要么我就从这门出去，宁愿跳河，也不会再给你碰一下。”</p><p>李对凯特说，出轨是最令人不齿的事，他绝不会做。<br/>然而几个小时之后，他就亲口对哈迪说出自己曾与丽萨在一起的事实，而这引发了整个桑德布鲁克案，两个无辜女孩失去了生命，三个家庭破碎，哈迪险些工作不保，积郁成疾。<br/>“混蛋。”哈迪骂道，将剩下的面包片甩到李的脸上。<br/>这回李没躲，硬邦邦的粗粮面包片把他的眼角扎得发红。<br/>“现在，佩帕。”哈迪冷冷地说，“这是最后的警告。”<br/>“……克莱尔。”李说。<br/>“她怎么了？”哈迪心道果然这个女人不是什么好东西。<br/>“克莱尔把……药，给佩帕喝了。”李闭上眼睛，“佩帕看到丽萨进了我家，听到瑞奇的声音，她猜出发生什么事了，一个劲在楼梯角哭。克莱尔回来正好……我在打扫，瑞奇想让佩帕先睡觉我们商量一下，克莱尔拿着酒壶就去哄她，有药……她把酒壶埋在了那片风信子下。”<br/>他渐渐语无伦次，但哈迪听懂了。<br/>“尸检表明佩帕是窒息而死的。”哈迪说，“所以是药物导致的窒息，还是别的？”<br/>他直直地盯着李，放下勺子。汤喝得差不多了，很奇怪地，嘴里的鱼腥味和吞下去的豆子竟然没使他反胃，倒是心脏正剧烈跳动。<br/>李看着他，眼里满是绝望和痛苦。房子陷入了死寂，只有些微的风声在外面飘过。<br/>“我杀了她。”李说。<br/>哈迪感觉某个地方突然空了。他清楚的不是吗，李是个杀人犯，狠毒、可恶、无情地杀死了一个小女孩，还试图逃脱法律的制裁。<br/>“我杀了她。”李重复了一遍，慢慢拿起桌上的餐刀，“一个枕头。”<br/>一个枕头。这就是扼杀一条鲜活生命所需要的所有工具。<br/>“我杀了她。”李握着刀的手在颤抖，他将刀尖捅入手心，挑开，皮肉绽出一朵花，鲜血汩汩浸湿桌布。疼痛入骨。<br/>如果天堂真的存在，他希望可怜的丽萨和佩帕已经在那里继续欢声笑语，而自己永远能被困在地狱的业火里，不配得到所有美好。<br/>“所以瑞奇在酒里下了药，克莱尔把药喂佩帕喝下，接着，你去闷死了她？”哈迪没有阻止他自残，打开手机录音，每根手指都软绵绵地使不上力气，屏幕上一跳一跳的计时控制了他的心脏。<br/>李沉默良久。“是的。”他低声说，“我不想……相信我，我真的不想……可是大家都吓坏了，佩帕知道我和丽萨的事，而丽萨又死了，只能……克莱尔说，一旦她告发我们就完了，我必须……”<br/>哈迪开口想说点什么。你到底杀了人。你是成年的Alpha，有独立判断能力，却出于自己的意志杀死了一个女孩。无论如何，这都故意杀人罪。<br/>可他什么也说不出来。他大口喘气，眩晕和缺氧在向他袭来，心脏一阵阵发疼，身体的力气迅速消失。他试图站起来，扶住桌子，却双膝一软跌倒在地，李下意识地过来扶他。<br/>“滚。”他打了李一耳光，这是他最后的理智。接着，疼痛包围了他，将他拉下深渊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>